Repentance
by Momo-Princess
Summary: [Español] [AU] "— Yo te amé, Eren. Te di todo el amor que a ningún otro hombre le pude entregar, ¿Crees que por que tengas todo el dinero de tus padres me harás cambiar de opinión?, oh querido… estas equivocado." "—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que estoy arrepentido?" Todo lo que hizo Eren,¿Tendrá alguna explicación? [Capítulo 1 - Pov Levi] [¿RiRen?]
1. Prólogo

Hay veces que la vida nos impone muchos retos, ya sean asuntos personales, como por ejemplo los estudios, familiares, amistades o incluso relaciones amorosas. Este último ejemplo le habrá pasado a la mayoría tal vez… o no sé si yo sea el único que tenga buena suerte- _¿Se notó el sarcasmo?_ -pero igual como dicen todo inicio tiene un final, nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Hace un par de días que mi ex volvió y yo no me lo esperaba, hasta es más, ya me había olvidado el nombre de aquel idiota que se hizo llamar mi "novio" y que de la noche a la mañana aparezca con una carita de arrepentimiento no me hará cambiar de opinión de que estoy viviendo bien sin alguna relación amorosa; suficiente tengo con mis molestosos compañeros de trabajo y algunas amistades que conservo.

¿Por qué después de cuatro largos años tuvo que volver?

¡Ah! Y todavía había llevado un regalo el muy infeliz, ¿Vino a lustrarme en la cara todo el dinero de sus padres o qué?

.

— No puede ser cierto. — Dije luego de abrir la puerta.

— Levi…

.

Ignorando ese detalle, ahora me pregunto qué quiere de mi Eren Jaeger después de unos cuantos años que había "desaparecido" del mapa _-cabe decir que también de mi vida-._

Sea lo que sea, no iba a ser fácil.

— o —

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Esta historia tengo pensado narrarlo por la perspectiva de Levi o Eren, depende como sean los capítulos, espero sea de su agrado esto.**

 **¡Qué más puedo decir!, estoy emocionada poder seguir escribiendo esta historia que hace días pasaba por mi mente, agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones para subir el primer capítulo. Aclaro que es mi primer yaoi, espero alcanzar sus expectativas.**

 **Quiza sea algo "chicle" pero bueno... espero me den alguna oportunidad, a ver si no los decepciono. :')**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencia:** Posibles errores ortográficos. Lamento las molestias.

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

 _._

Estaba cansado de la misma mierda todos los días en la oficina.

Me encontraba en mi escritorio, como un empleado cualquiera que le pagaban con un sueldo miserable cada fin de mes, pero… ¿De qué me quejo?, si gracias a estos idiotas que trabajaban en esta empresa tengo algo para llevarme a la boca, después de todo no era tan malo. Mi trabajo consistía en recibir llamadas de varios clientes preguntando algunas veces por mi jefe o también recibía sus quejas, ya sea por algún producto en mal estado, por la mala atención, y quien sabe cuántas estupideces más, aunque claro, me daba un dolor de cabeza cada vez que una persona venía a la ofensiva a al parecer solo venir a desquitarse conmigo -cabe decir que no soy una persona tolerante y cuando quiero decir algo, lo digo sin titubear ni un segundo- pero yo que iba a hacer, este es mi trabajo y como empleado debo respetar al cliente, por más hijo de puta que pueda ser.

— Si… si… — Con un hombro cargaba el teléfono mientras hablaba con un representante de otra empresa, al parecer mi jefe iba a estar ocupado.

¡Ah!, y adivinen, ¿Quién tendrá mucho papeleo por organizar todo el maldito día? — Bueno, gracias por llamar. Se lo estaré informando cuando termine la reunión. — Después de unos largos minutos de estar escribiendo cada detalle que me dictaba aquel señor -que por cierto, creo que se llamaba Pixis-, colgué el teléfono.

— ¿Otro cliente? — Se acercó a mí la cuatro ojos con sus típicas sonrisas mañaneras que la caracterizaban.

Ella es mi compañera desde que me uní a esta empresa. Tiene un cargo más alto que yo, ella era jefa en otra área, mientras yo un simple asistente que tenía su propio jefe. Cada vez que me ve ocupado aprovecha esa oportunidad para acercarse a mí y molestarme, yo solo la ignoro pero llega a ser irritante cuando ella no sede a dejarme en paz.

No niego que la considero una amiga, es algo loca, pero después de todo ella es así.

— Así es. — Afirme mientras sacaba unos cuantos papeles de los cajones que tenía el escritorio. — ¿Y tú? ¿No estas ocupada o algo?, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

— Oh, no. — Ella se acercó para apoyar una de sus manos en mi escritorio mientras la otra la colocaba en su cadera sonriendo ladinamente. — Simplemente vengo a supervisar que tal le va a los demás empleados.

— ¿No tienes a alguien para joder el día?

— Nop.

— ¿Y Mike?

— Le di el día libre. — Que maldita era. Ya quisiera yo que mi jefe haga lo mismo conmigo. — Me gusta trabajar por mí misma, así puedo disfrutar más tiempo afuera en los pasillos que estar encerrada en una aburrida oficina.

Yo solo reí. Era verdad que Hanji era una chica que le gustaba trabajar y no estar perdiendo su tiempo.

Ambos nos quedamos charlando un rato, mi jefe no estaba ya que como había mencionado antes estaba en una reunión con algunos otros líderes de otras áreas. Hanji me conto que no le interesaba mucho sobre el tema de las reuniones por el simple hecho de que las consideraba "aburridas" .Ya después le preguntaría a otro de sus colegas para que le de los detalles de que habían estado acordando entre todos mientras ella estaba vagando y charlando conmigo.

Podría decirse que… en las reuniones los asistentes como yo, era como tener su "recreo".

Sin previo aviso una voz inundo el ambiente.

— ¡Heichou! — Esa voz ya se me hacía conocida. No conozco a otra mujer que me llame por el seudónimo de "heichou".

— Hola Petra. — La salude después de quitar mi vista de Hanji y notarla con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— ¿Hanji-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? — Se dirigió a la cuatro ojos algo dudosa al notar su presencia. — Debería estar en la reunión.

— No me interesa mucho eso de las reuniones, más tarde le podre preguntar al jefe de Levi para que me diga lo que acordaron.

— ¿Hablas con Erwin? — Eso me había sorprendido un poco. Normalmente Hanji era algo callada y solo hablaba con pocos de la empresa, nunca me imaginé que hablara con el viejo de Erwin.

— ¿Qué no te conté Levi?, no solo somos amigos, nosotros tenemos nuestra historia. — Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios dejándonos a Petra y a mi igual de confundidos. Mejor no pregunto más sobre el tema.

Era muy poco de socializar en el trabajo, pero estas dos chicas mayormente eran las que seguido iban hacia mi escritorio a saludarme o tal vez para pasar su descanso conmigo -eso era en el caso de Petra-, aquella chica de cabellos color naranjado pálido fue una de las primeras personas que me dio la bienvenida en la empresa cuando yo recién estaba iniciando. Creo que siempre es linda con todos, pero a la hora de estar en sus asuntos de trabajo, era diferente.

— ¿Y qué tal su día heichou? — Me pregunto abrazando unos papeles que pude notar que llevaba consigo casi toda la mañana.

— ¿Puedo usar un vocabulario vulgar?

— Bueno, no soy un cliente así que supongo que sí puede usarlo.

— Entonces, mi día estuvo de la mierda. — Recalque lo último empujando mi cuerpo así atrás acomodándome en mi silla. — Erwin tiene mucho trabajo y yo tengo que hacer mucho papeleo por él.

— ¡No se desanime! — Tan linda como siempre dándome ánimos. — ¿Ve esto? — Mostro los papeles de hace unos minutos y yo solo asentí. — Es la mitad de mi trabajo, la otra esta en mi escritorio.

— Ya veo, que mal Petra. Veo que te quedaras tarde como yo.

— Si, pero no importa. — La observe algo asombrado. Si yo fuera ella ya estaría alterado y mandando a todos a la porra. — Si puedo estar con usted hasta tarde, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Últimamente me decía cosas así, ¿A qué se estará refiriendo con eso?

Yo simplemente le di una última mirada para centrarme en el lugar donde supuestamente hace unos minutos estaba Hanji. Cosa que no fue así porque había desaparecido o simplemente nos dejó a Petra y a mi charlar e irse ella a otro lado a hacer quien sabe qué.

Eso pensé hasta que apareció corriendo desde otra habitación acercándose hacía mí, ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡Levi! Tienes una llamada en recepción. —Me sorprendí, ¿Quién carajos me llamaría?, por lo que tengo entendido a nadie le conté que trabajaba en una empresa, y peor aún que sepan el nombre y teléfono de este.

Me coloque de pie y rápidamente me dirigí a donde me había indicado Hanji para contestar dicha llamada. Al principio cuando llegue a la recepción y tome el teléfono comencé por decir un simple "Hola" pero nadie me respondía desde la otra línea, seguí insistiendo un par de veces pero era el mismo resultado, hasta es más… ¡Me había colgado el hijo de su santísima madre!

— Jodete. — Dije colgando el teléfono en su lugar y comenzar a caminar hacía el otro piso.

De repente el dicho aparato volvió a sonar. Estaba dudando en si contestar o no. Luego de unos segundos de tanto pensar decidí hacerlo así que, volví a descolgar el teléfono y esperar esta vez que la persona hablara.

Espere y espere. Y como era de esperarse me volvieron a colgar, ¡Putos todos! ¿Qué no ven que no tengo tiempo para bromas telefónicas?

Lo único que se oía del otro lado de la línea era como una respiración profunda, como si alguien quisiera hablar pero no podía decir palabra alguna.

Esto parece película de terror.

Luego de esa broma de mal gusto volví a mi respectivo lugar; no sin antes darle un buen sermón a Hanji por hacerme bajar a la recepción en vano ya que nadie me estaba llamando. Ella se defendió diciendo que un chico había preguntado por mí para después hacer sus estúpidas bromas diciendo cosas como "¿Era tu novio?" "¿Acaso te va a recoger de tu trabajo?" "Dile que le mando mis saludos" y otras estupideces más que yo obviamente le iba a mandar al mismo infierno, pero Petra como siempre tan pacifista me detuvo, así que me contuve las ganas.

— ¡Chicos! — Luego de unos minutos llego mi jefe a la sala. Llamando nuestra completa atención. — La reunión término, será mejor que vuelvan a su respectivo lugar.

— Con su permiso. —Petra hizo una pequeña reverencia para después de eso irse a su lugar. No faltaba mucho para que su jefe llegara. Antes de irse se volteó para decirme: — Buena suerte, Levi.

No solía llamarme así, pero las pocas ocasiones que lo hacía no podía negar que se veía adorable.

— Que aburrido, Erwin. — Dijo la loca mientras colocaba ambos brazos atrás de su nuca haciendo un pequeño –y muy raro- puchero. — Bueno, bueno, yo me voy. Te dejo con tu lindo asistente.

Arque una ceja molesto. Sabía bien que una de las cosas que más odio es que me llamen "lindo".

— Bueno, ¿Alguna novedad mientras no estuve Levi?

— Ah. — Saque unos cuantos papeles que tenía guardados. — Espero que tu trasero este cómodo en esa silla, porque hoy tienes mucho trabajo. Llamo Pixis, creo que esto te va a interesar.

Él mostro una pequeña sonrisa, cogió los papeles que le había entregado y entro a su oficina.

Este día será largo.

.

— ¡Buen trabajo! — Exclamo muy entusiasmada Petra.

Como ya se sabía, ambos nos quedamos hasta la noche. Prácticamente todo mi día lo pase sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, ya me dolía el trasero y eso no era de esperarse, siempre era así todos los días en este agotador trabajo. Petra se acercó a mí después del almuerzo, me invito un poco de lo que había traído y desde ese entonces no se separó de mí hasta que cayó el sol. La mano me empezo a doler de tanto escribir y apuntar todo lo que me dictaban los clientes que llamaban, pero gracias a Dios pude terminar, al igual de que mi linda acompañante que sorprendentemente acabo todo su trabaja antes, así que se podría decir la mayor parte de su tiempo solo me estaba ayudando con algunas cuantas cosas y me daba ánimos.

Lo típico.

— ¿Sabes que hace horas podías irte a tu casa?

— Si, pero… estar con usted es más divertido que mi aburrida casa.

— Ya veo.

Aliste mis cosas, Petra hizo lo mismo y como ya era algo tarde me sugirió acompañarle hasta la puerta del edificio y separarnos en un paradero de autobús para que la dejara e irme después yo a mi casa.

Accedí a la idea y como acordamos la deje en un paradero de autobús que por pura suerte el auto que iba a tomar estaba pasando y se detuvo. Se despidió de mí antes de subir, verifique que el transporte se estaba alejando para yo comenzar a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, no había novedad alguna, todas las calles estaban oscuras y yo solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible.

Como si me tele trasportara pude llegar finalmente, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo para después introducirlas en la cerradura y poder ingresar.

— Hogar, dulce hogar.

Tire mi maleta en uno de los muebles, estaba realmente muerto, ya sentía como mi alma iba a salir de mi cuerpo -sin sonar tan exagerado- es que, joder, que día tan horrible tuve hoy en el trabajo, pero al menos me animaba al saber la cantidad de paga que iba a tener el fin de mes. Me fui a darme una ducha rápida, me coloque la ropa más ligera posible y como no soy bueno cocinando me prepare una de esas sopas instantáneas. Después de todo dicen que son muy ricas, ¿Por qué no probar?

Mi casa era tan humilde que mi cocina era una habitación algo pequeña que tenía lo suficiente para cocinar cómodamente.

Pero eso sí, aunque yo sea alguien de poco dinero y consideren "pobre", cada rincón de todas las habitaciones deben estar limpias, no me gusta el desorden, mucho menos la suciedad.

Los minutos pasaron, yo estaba listo para sentarme en mi sofá y comenzar a comer mientras trataba de buscar algo bueno que ver en la televisión como solía hacerlo casi todos los días. Alguien llamo a la puerta, pensé que sería tal vez esos testigos de jehová que solían venir seguido a mi casa. Decidí ignorar a dicha persona que tocaba la puerta pero al notar su insistencia no pude evitar en ir a atender.

¿Les comente alguna vez que tuve un ex?, ¿No?

Bueno, pues ahora les digo.

Hace cuatro años que no sabía nada de mi ex. Yo lo recuerdo como un chico lindo, amable con todos y aunque sus padres tengan un dineral a él lo consideraba completamente diferente, con sus detalles y todo. Eso hasta que me dejo.

¿Por qué les cuento todo esto?

— Levi… — Exacto, justamente él estaba ahí mismo delante de mí, ¡En mi maldita casa!

¿Por qué Dios?, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer algo así?

— No puede ser cierto.

— No has cambiado— Y estaba en lo cierto.

Lo examine de cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies y note que lleva a consigo un ramo de flores además de que en la otra mano llevaba una pequeña caja adornada con un lazo.

Estaba a punto de echarlo a patadas.

— 0 —

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Bueno, acá el primer capítulo que no dice mucho en verdad de lo que trata la historia pero bueno…vamos conociendo de cómo vive Levi actualmente. Eren hizo su aparición y en el próximo capitulo veremos como charlan "amistosamente".**

 **¡Gracias por sus favoritos y follows! Me hizo demasiado feliz al ver que a algunos les gusto la historia y creo que tengo un comentario pero FF no me deja leerlo, no sé si soy la única que le pasa esto. :'(**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
